The Only Boy
by Seddielover945
Summary: "Am I still the only boy that you've ever kissed? Because I know you and Jerome are kind of a thing now." Patricia was taken aback by the question, but he sighed. If only he knew the real truth of it all. Her kiss Jerome, goodness no. Eww.


The Sibuna gang was pulling an all nighter in Eddie and Fabian's room and everyone was asleep so far, well everyone apart from Eddie and Patricia. Fabian was one his bed silently sleeping, turning over every once in a while. Alfie and KT were both resting on the floor with pillows underneath their heads, and as for Patricia, well, Eddie insisted that she take his bed, but she rufesed, so he had to watch her until she fell asleep in it just so she wouldn't get up and move. Neither one of them were the least bit tired so they just laid down saying nothing. They both had lurking feelings for the other one, but as of then Patricia was _fake dating_ Jerome Clark. KT was the only person who new that it was a _fake_ relationship. Eddie wished he knew how she still felt about him, but as far as he knew she was _dating_ Jerome.

He sighed, he knew that they could never work again. Now. She had moved on in his book and well, there was _no looking ba_ck, as far as he knew. Nope. The redhead sighed and out of the corner on her eye glanced at Eddie, he was laying on the floor beside the bed, his eyes fully focused on the upper part of the room, and she smiled a little bit. Her eyes scanned the room and she looked over all of the pictures Eddie had on his side of the room that he shared with Fabian. One picture popped out at her, it was _them_. As in _she _and _Edd_ie that past term. It was one of the _few_ pictures that they had actually taken _together as a couple_, one where they both were _really _happy. A smug grin crossed her lips and she rolled over on her side to face the outter part of the room. She _missed that_. She missed _them_.

The redhead stole another glance at Eddie and smirked, he was laying on his back and from where she was the floor looked rather uncomfortable. A thought crossed her mind, but she shook it off anyways. That didn't stop her from speaking though.

"Eddie?" He glanced up at her with his chocolate colored brown eyes, a smile crossed his lips and he knew then that she was still awake.

"Hmm?" He whispered and tried not to wake the other three Sibuna members in the room with them as well. His brown eyes met her green ones and he held back the smile that was trying to form on his lips. _Man did he miss her. _That was the truth, because it could not have been a lie, that's for was starring at her now and she mentally slapped herself, that had not been a good idea for her to speak up like that, because now she was nervous, and scared. She had to say something though, so she did.

"I can scoot over if you like, the floor looks uncomforable." Yup, slap. Why did she have to say that, she was cerious though, she wondered what he would say. The darker harried boy rasied his eyebrows, but all she did was nod. He got up off of the wooden floor, streaching out his back and climbing into his bed, behind her. She didn't say anything, as his arms drapped around her waist. A small smile ran over her lips and she could feel his breathing on the back of her neck.

"You kept it." She whispered into the air and he watched her point her finger at the picture that was hanging up on the wall. He just nodded as she rolled over to face him.

"Eddie can I talk to you? Alone?" He nodded again and they got up and left the room. He seatled on the floor in the hallway, pressing his back up against the wall, as Patricia followed suit. He could still see her in the dim light of the hallway, her black shirt stuck to her and the skinny jeans hugged her closely. He smiled.

"What did you want to talk about?" His voice was light and airy as he looked into her green eyes. Why did she have to be _'dating'_ Jerome?

"Nevermind." She said, but he _knew _that it was something important. He let it go though, he also knew her and wasn't to push it. Before he could stop himself his lips moved and the words came out.

"Am I still the only boy that you've ever kissed? Because I know you and _Jerome _are kind of a _thing now_." Patricia was taken aback by the question, but he sighed. If only he knew the real truth of it all. Her _kiss_ Jerome, goodness _no. Eww_. Her green eyes shot up to meet Eddie's and she was going to tell him the truth, she had held if off long enough anyways.

"Me kiss Jerome? Oh God no!" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"But aren't you two-" She cut him off.

"_No._" _Now he was really confused. What? _

"Why Eddie were you worried that you wern't the only guy anymore?" Her voice was dead serious with him, and he took a deep breath. _Yes he was. _It made him feel special and well important.

"_What No!"_ She moved closer to his ear, and whispered something into it.

"Liar!" She backed away and pulled her knees up to her chest, they both sat in silence for a minute or two, and she sighed. Sometimes, she wished that she could down her walls around him, but now since the breakup all that changed. Big time. She knew it when he was lying to her and sometimes she was the only one who could figure that out about him, even now.

"But Joy said that you and Jerome were like an item now." His voice held wonder and he glanced at the brownish redhead. Her hair, well curls were falling out and it was becoming flat again.

"_Were not Eddie_." She replied.

"Patricia, but-" Her lips cut him off in mid sentance and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I lied." She whispered and kissed him again, man had she missed that. "If we really were an _item_ would I be kissing _you_?" It took him a moment to process it all, but he finally just shook his head. Nope.

"So back to that kiss thing, were you really worried?" She questioned im with a knowing smirk rested on her pinkish lips. She knew he was.

"Come on Yacker." He said pulling on her hand. "We have a lot to catch up on." He just kissed her again, and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't you think that Sibuna will be wondering where the Oserin got off to?" The darker headed boy just shrugged. She narrowed her eyes at him, and blinked.

"They can live, besides we all have to go to the tunnels in an hour anyways." She smirked at him.

"You know you do make a pretty good leader Slimeball."

"Wow Yacker giving a complement, who would've thought that we would see the day." She narrowed her green eyes at him once more, but sent him a smug smile.

"Whatever." They walked over to the 'oven door' and Eddie popped it open with the locket, Patrcica followed him down to the cellar and needless to say, they went to Forbiser's study. The only place where no one would find them.

"I like being the only guy that you have ever kissed." He grinned and wrapped his arm around her as the settled down onto the old green couch.

"I plan to keep it that way."

**So I know the ending was horrible, but I like the story, cannot wait to find out what happens next week on HOA, and ohh that Peddie kiss! :)**

**Reveiw!**

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
